Ball
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: Do Harm and Mac make it to the Quantico ball? First Jag fanfic. [Complete]


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Pairings: Harm/Mac  
  
Summary: Do Harm and Mac make it to the Valentines Day ball?  
  
A/N: This is a first fic, I have only seen about 2 or 3 eps, so please excuse any errors. I love WCB! Couldn't have done this fic otherwise!  
  
~*~*  
  
It was a bustling Friday afternoon at JAG Headquarters, when the Admiral strode out from his office and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, everyone. Sorry to interrupt, but I just got off the phone with the Secnav. He apologizes for the lateness of this announcement but tomorrow there is to be a Valentines Day ball to raise money for charity and to replace equipment. Everyone is invited to come along and have some fun. Formal suit or evening gown even."   
  
The JAG CO proceeded to inform everyone that the event was at the Quantico Training Base, the price of the tickets, and how to get them off Petty Officer Coates.  
  
Eventually the announcement finished and the crowd dispersed to their respective offices.   
  
"The aforementioned equipment wouldn't happen to include a new F-14 Tomcat would it, Flyboy?" Mac said teasing her best friend.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Harm said indignantly and with a hint of childish innocence.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that, Commander."  
  
"I will. Anyway, you got anyone to go with?"  
  
"Nope, why do you?" Mac asked hoping he didn't.   
  
"Not yet I don't I'm very picky about my dates. I don't know if you know anyone that fits this profile." Harm joked as they entered his office." She has to be tall, brunette and marine. She's got to have the prettiest brown eyes," he continued, touching her face. "You know anyone?"  
  
Mac grinned at him, amused and played along. "I might." she said covering his hand with her's. "Her name's Mac, she's marine. Everything you asked for... well except for the eyes.."  
  
The Naval commander pretended to look disappointed and continued cupping her cheek, hoping to get his way. "Too bad. The woman I had in mind's name is Sarah, even though she's called Mac most of the time, she has brown eyes. And she's gorgeous." Giving her aquamarine puppy dog eyes, that the female population could never resist.   
  
Mac burst out laughing, seeing right through him. Like she could have refused. "Flattery will get you know where. Not with me anyway."  
  
Harm's act cracked, "Come on Mac." He whined. "There's no-one in this office that's available to go with. Well apart from Singer, the Admiral, and Turner. Bud and Harriet would be going together, Sturgis with Bobbie I presume and the Admiral and Meredith, heck, I heard Tiner ask Coates!"  
  
"So you didn't mean the thinks you said." the marine said, getting upset. " I'm just the last resort. The back up plan."  
  
"Colonel Sarah Mackenzie! Of course I meant it. How on earth could you think that I didn't?"  
  
"You really want me to answer that?" Mac raised an eyebrow, simmering down.   
  
"Not really, no. Mac, my choices are the Admiral, Singer and Sturgis and you. You are by far my first choice. But can you really imagine the Admiral in a strapless or Sturgis in high-heels?"  
  
"When you put it that way, it almost sounds flattering."  
  
"So are we on?" Harm asked with a cocky grin.  
  
"If you buy the tickets." Mac said knowing that she would probably have to pay for her share at least, probably Harm's too.  
  
"Sure" Mac watched him walk out of his office, from where she was sitting, inside it. He stopped to chat with Harriet before reaching Petty Officer Coates to commence their conversation concerning the tickets. She watched as Coates handed the Commander the tickets.   
  
Harm stuck the tickets between his teeth as he searched for his wallet. He groaned and remembered leaving it in his office. He reluctantly turned to face his grinning partner standing at his office door, and flash her a sheepish grin.  
  
Mac simply laughed at his forgetfulness. An unorthodox but not an unusual Harmon Rabb occurrence. Not the slightest bit annoyed at him, she walked over to the Commander and the Petty Officer and paid for the tickets.  
  
"Sorry about that. I left my wallet in my office."   
  
"Right." Mac drawled, mock glaring at him.   
  
"What? It was only once." he protested.  
  
"What about lunch yesterday, pizza the other night, that weir magazine..."  
  
"Hey.. That magazine was on planes. I'll pay you back if you want."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Rabb. Just playing with ya."  
  
"I'm poor Mackenzie. I have to earn a living."  
  
"By living of my money. Right. Anyway, I got to back to work, and so should you if you want to earn a living."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mac sat in her office, staring at the blinds, not really paying attention to anything. She was tired and behind with her paperwork from her last case.  
  
A Lieutenant's family had organized a marriage deal with another family, but when the Lt. had gotten involved with a commander, things had gotten stick.  
  
From simple fraternization charges, they soon escalated to murder, when the arrange fiancee, a Petty Officer, had attempted to kill the Commander, but the Lieutenant got in the way and hit his arranged fiancee.  
  
Ever since the verdict of the trial, she had wanted to say something to Harm, who had been the opposing counsel, about the status of their relationship. It wasn't a romantic relationship, but ever since the events of Paraguay and Mac's apology a few weeks back, things had slowly gotten better. Not as good as it was before Brumby, but definitely better in the short period when there had been no Mic, no Renee, no Clay.  
  
The marine colonel was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that it had been forty five minutes since she had attempted to do her paperwork. Nor did she notice her best friend's presence at the door.   
  
"Hey Mac."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaccccccccccc."  
  
"Huh?" The woman said snapping out of her thoughts. "Sorry, you been their long?"  
  
"No, Just wanting to extract you from the paper work on the Jenkins case."  
  
"To go where?" She queried, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"To grab a soda."  
  
"Why not a coffee."  
  
"Don't want coffee. I want cold caffeine. You going to come?"  
  
"Sure." She got up, taking her wallet as a precaution so she wouldn't have to double back.   
  
They found the machine, Harm drew out a fistful of coins from his pocket and stuck them in the coin hole and punched the button for Sprite.  
  
"How come you say your poor, but you always seem to have a bunch of coins around?" Mac asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know actually. But I suppose I am poor, I mean you can only get so far with quarters." Harm said repeating the process, getting Mac a drink too.  
  
"Thanks." Mac said, popping it open and draining it.  
  
"Hey look, it's almost time to go. Want to skip out early?"  
  
"Definitely, after my last case, I'm ready to move to Hawaii and order a lifetime supply of pineapple juice."  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
"You wish!"  
  
The two headed back to their offices to retrieve their belongings and met at the elevators. The ride down was silent and uncomfortable, even more so as Mac walked Harm to his SUV and finally spoke.  
  
"Harm, look. I know that things have been kind of weird between us for a while and that I said that work relationships don't work. That you and I don't work. But I don't know that, maybe they do." She paused for breath and effect. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm willing to take the risk if you are."  
  
With that said, she got into her vehicle, leaving Harm's eyes to follow after the disappearing taillights.  
  
The next day was busy and hectic, nothing unusually, but with Harm and Mac on different assignments, they didn't get to see eachother, until he went to picky Mac up.  
  
He somehow managed to arrive five minutes early for once, and knock on Mac's door. Harm was surprised when it wasn't its owner who opened it, but Harriet.  
  
"Hey Harriet. Look at you. Very nice."  
  
"Thank you sir, you look very smart!" She paused and called over he shoulder. "Colonel, hurry up, the thing starts at 1930."  
  
Harm chuckled at the though of Harriet reminding Mac of the time. Usually it was the other way around. The idea of Mac oblivious to the time was definitely amusing.  
  
"Look, I'd better go get Bud." Harriet said. "But if you want to get there before midnight, I'd iron this for the colonel." she handed him a long white silk dress with crossing straps and a plunging back.  
  
"See you there, Commander."  
  
"Bye Harriet."  
  
Just then, the bathroom door opened and Harm turned to see his date emerge out of the room, wrapped only in a towel, water droplet's still clinging to her body.  
  
Harm's mouth unhinged at the sight of a fantasy fulfilled.   
  
"Where's Harriet." Mac smiled at his expression.  
  
"Oh. Um she went home to get Bud." He replied when he finally got his jaw working.  
  
"Sorry about this, I had a case in Norfolk and.." She spots the iron that is warming up in Harm's hands, she automatically goes to the females population's belief that men can't iron. "Hey, wait, wait."  
  
Harm held the iron out of her reach, eyes still on her body. "Hey, I know how to iron, okay? Just go do your hair and your make up or what ever it is you women do.  
  
"I'm a marine, Harm. But thank- you. I really appreciate it." She walks into her bedroom as Harm fingers the dress, unable to block out images of Mac in a towel. Clearing his head with a shake that left his brain boggled, he noticed just how 'Mac' the dress was.  
  
Shrugging, he started to iron with easy expertise. Soon after, the door to the bedroom creaked open and Mac and her towel emerge.  
  
"Thank-you."   
  
"You're welcome, Sarah. " Harm said softly, taking in her appearance. "Let's no go."  
  
"We kind of have to don't we?"  
  
"Why, it's our money." Harm whined softly.  
  
"Yeah! I paid your share." Mac replied taking in the seriousness of the conversation, moves closer to where Harm has set down the iron and is holding dress.  
  
"Well, marine we can either go and get bored with all the speeches about what a great contribution Singer's been to the service or we can go some more ironing." Harm reasoned quietly, taking his partner's smile as a green light to proceed to demonstrate the options and possibilities, he closed the distance and gently touched his lips to her's.  
  
After a few moments, the kiss grew hotter and more passionate. Mac smiled again Harm as she denied his tongue entry to her mouth. The two parties debating until finally the marine gave up.  
  
Harm's hands moved to her towel, stroking the skin just above the top of it as if testing waters. When he go a moan and a body full of desire pressed even close, he broke off the kiss and led her to the bedroom to continue further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mac woke up early the next morning, a foreign but familiar arm draped across her waste, it's warm body presses against her back.  
  
She turned to over to look at her sleeping companion. Sure enough, there lay Harmon Rabb jr. with a look of pure content on his face, a few strand of dark hair hanging over his eyes.  
  
The brunette reached out to brush them aside and trace his handsome features. She memorized ever line, every contour, in case it was all just a dream.  
  
Then it occurred to her, it wasn't a dream. Life had its ups and downs. It's punishments and it's rewards. All the hardships and pain he had endured, were healed by the man lying next to her, the pain soothed over. He was real and had she not chosen the path her life had led her to, she might not have experienced the happiness that she had.  
  
Leaving her hand to rest on his cheek, she let a happy tear escape from the corner of her eye and whispered. "Happy Valentines Day, Harm. I love you Flyboy."  
  
With that, se let her eyes close and snuggled into his chest, to give herself into peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two awoke, some two hours later to the sunlight filtered through the blinds.  
  
Harm greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning Marine."   
  
"Mmm. Good morning to you too, Flyboy."  
  
"I wonder what they thought of out appearance at Quantico."  
  
"Or lack of." Mac corrected with a chuckle as the telephone rang. Without thinking, Harm answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Harm said, eyes widening realizing what he'd just done.  
  
"Is Colonel Mackenzie... Rabb?" Admiral Chegwidden's voice boomed through.  
  
"Uh, yes sir." Watching Mac wince at his horrified expression. There were only so many people who would call at her place, recognize Harm's voice, and require his to address as 'sir'.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what are you doing at the colonel's?"  
  
"I'm, uh, napping on the colonel's couch.. while she's in the shower... uh sir. She was... she was feeling sick yesterday and... we just went jogging because she said she.. felt better."  
  
AJ knew here was more to it than that, but decided he didn't want to know anymore details, and wisely left the matter. The phone conversation between the two ended when Harm announced that the colonel had finished with her 'shower.'  
  
The phone was handed over to Mac, and Harm decided to occupy himself by nibbling her ear and kissing her back. The brunette managed to end the conversation with her CO graceful, before hanging up.  
  
Harm grinned at her, continuing his newfound activaties. "You're a disgrace." he teased.  
  
"Who's a disgrace? Sleeping with your work partner, isn't that pretty high up on the list of 'Pretty dumb things to do'?  
  
"Yeah, you're really stupid." He mumbled into her shoulder, taking full advantage of their new level of intimacy.  
  
"You're impossible." Mac laughed, pushing his head away, playfully.   
  
"You're also really beautiful." He added softly, staring at her, aquamarine eyes full of adoration, partly begging at her to allow him to continue his hobby, but mostly out of love.  
  
"You're not that shabby yourself." Mac smiled, resting her forehead against his. "What are we going to tell the Admiral?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that I want to be with you, no matter what, even if it means my resignation."  
  
"Harm, the Navy is..."  
  
"Sarah, listen to me, I don't need the Navy, I have you. You're all I need. Staying in the Navy as well would be great, but it's no so important to me anymore."  
  
"What about you're flying?"  
  
"I've got two Sarah's now!" Harm smiled.  
  
Mac bit her lip. "Well, let's talk to the Admiral about it first before we do anything. He let Bud and Harriet stay at JAG right?  
  
"Yeah." Comfortable silence hung in the air.  
  
"I'm hungry." Mac said plainly causing Harm to chuckle.  
  
"So what else is new?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to take a shower then grab some breakfast. She started to turn to get out of bed, but harm grabbed her waists and halted her movement. The marine looked back at him curiously, starting to question him, but was cut off when his lips touched her's was a soft kiss.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Sarah. I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...So.... Like it? Hate it? Too sappy? Should throw it out?   
  
All comments appreciated! Please Review! 


End file.
